When Werewolfs Fall From the Sky
by Leapingspirit
Summary: just a short story that i wrote in like ten min. summary inside.


When Werewolfs Fall From the Sky 

Summary: Set before Percy and Annabeth reach the Siren's island in 'The Sea of Monsers'. I have an afinaty for werewolfs, so I decided to do a fic with one in it. X3!!! XD!!!

And we begin...

SMACK!!!!

"What was that?" I asked lowly. Annabeth, who was standing next to me shook her head and shrugged. It was probaly nothing to worry about. How wrong I was. Off in the distance, a small dot appeared, and it was quickly getting closer.

"YEEAAAARRRGGG!!!!!!" screamed the dot. When it was close enough, I was able to make out its shape, it looked like a cross over between a wolf and a human. It was gaining speed and ground... er air. I paled when I realized that it was heading straight for our ship.

"Hit the deck!" I yelled. Both Annabeth and I dove for cover. The wolf-thing hit the ship with enough force to go through the top deck, into the cargo hold. The impact shook the whole ship enough to make me think that we were caught in an earthquake. I heard a few coughs, and some scrambling. Leaping to my feet, I drew Riptide quickly, and got ready to fend off any attacks.

A dark brown, furry, clawed hand shot up through the gapping hole in the ship's deck. The... what ever it was, pulled itself out of the hole, its other hand pounding the deck as it tried to get out of the hole. A dark brown furry head poked out of it next, it looked distictly like a wolf, but with a shorter nose.

"Cough... ugh, did she... cough cough... have ta... cough... hit me that... cough cough... hard?" it groned. Ok, so it could talk, weird. This wolf-man-thing didn't look like any monster that I had ever seen. From what I could see of it, it was slender, and didn't look very powerful. Inching forward, I put the tip of Riptide at its neck, forcing it to look up. It bliked a couple of times, then gave me what appeared to be a smirk. Before I could do anything, I was on the ground, the wolf thing standing above me, pointing my own sword at my neck.

"Why hullo there. Didn't expect to see Percy Jackson abord a ship in the middle o' no where." it said. Not good, this thing knew who I was, normaly that meant that it would be an enemy. From the deepness of its voice, and the fact that it said she earlier (unless there was something seriously wrong in its head), I assumed that it was a boy. He took the tip of my sword away from my neck, and examined it. "This is a nice sword ya got 'ere, no doubt that its from ol' Barnical Brains" there was a clap of thunder, and his ears folded back and he glared at the sky.

"Uh hu." I said while nodding.

"Whell... I can't very well harm the son of an ol' friend, now can I?" he closed his eyes and grinned. He then bent down slightly and offered me his hand... paw... whatever.

"Wait, you know my dad?"

"Know 'im!? I used to babysit the old fish!" another clap of thunder. "Name's Sandy W. Howl. But you can just call me Sandy, its easier. Now, where's your lill friend? I saw 'er with you while I was flying, curtasy of my oh-so-wonderful sister."

"Um... I guess she's still hiding. Can I ask you a question?"

"Ya just did, but I'll let chya ask another one."

"Haha... What exactly are you?"

"I'm a Canis Lycudus. (don't know if that's a real species or not, i just made it up.)"

"English please."

"That was English. But it means Werewolf to make it simple for a simple person"

"I'm not simple!"

"Yeah, the same way the sky is green. So where exactly are you guys headed?"

"We're on a quest to find the Golden Fleece, and rescue my friend Grover." Sandy nodded his head, and looked directly at the spot where Annabeth was hiding. He smirked, then disappeared suddenly. There was a startled shriek, and Sady walked out of the shadows of her hiding place with Annabeth dangalig from one of his hands with her arms crossed.

He tossed her up, and caught her by the arm with practiced skill, and set her down gently. "Sorry 'bout that lill missy. Didn't mean to give ya a scare." he apologized in his accented voice. He sounded like a cross over between German, English, and Irish. With just a hint of Polish in there. But hey, I'm no expert on accents, I'm just guessing. Annabeth glaced at him nervously, then walked slowly over to me. Sandy handed me Riptide (he had been holding it the whole time), and bowed in a Japanesed fashion. "Whell, I must be off. If I'm not back by in five minutes, sis'll 'ave my head. Chow!" He then disappeared again, but this time, didn't come back.

"Well, that was... odd." muttered Annabeth.

"Sure was." I replied. I gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, then went back to where I was standing before, by the ship's rail. Annabeth stood there with a deep blush on her cheeks, staring at nothing. At least she didn't faint.

_**Hahahahaha!!! I'm so evil! I just had to stick some romance in there at the end, even if it was a little!!Ahem, I don't own any character in this story, exept Sandy.**_


End file.
